the last kill
by skymaggot
Summary: Former black metal star Chad and his sister Mary were victims of murder and a church burning by the most notorious killer Norway has ever seen. Now Chad has been resurrected by the crow, and he wants revenge. With Doris Rain's help, he might just get it.
1. Prologue

_this is my first story, so be nice! anyway, i hope you like my story,its actully from a comic i made, still in progres._

_http://thecrowlastkill. rights belong to whoever made the crow_**  
**

* * *

**-1 Norway, 1982-**

Blood and two corpses were all that were left in the churches pathway , as the most notorious killer in Norway whipped the blood from his hands. He smiled, and picked up a shiny locket from the puddle of blood. He laughed, looking at the picture inside; and young girl and her older brother were inside, who now were dead in front of the killer.

"How precious…"he chuckled" so sweet…." He pushed back his short dark hair, where his eyes, which were covered with black paint, showed nothing but pure evil.

"My girlfriend would KILL for this. I think ill give it to her."

He left, shutting the church doors behind him. The only living thing in the church was one crow, who watched the whole thing silently.

_Poor soul….._

_You would want to be with your sister forever, correct?…_

_What? You want to cast revenge?,,,_

_But now you are with her._

_Still? We shall have an agreement. I will only bring _your _soul back. You must kill the one who has sinned upon you. Or, suffer hell for eternity._

_Yes? You are determined._

The place was silent for at least ten minutes. The boy started to twitch, and gargle. Death was painful.

But being brought back to life was a real bitch.

His eyes opened wide, as he fought for breath, blocked by blood clogging it up. He coughed, and at last held himself up.

In his arms, he noticed quickly, his beautiful sister, covered in both blood, eyes wide open, dead.

"Mary?" he shook her.

Nothing.

"oh god..Mary!"

The crow watched. Poor boy, never saw death till now. It cawed.

_Chad..we have to go, fool. Did I NOT tell you I would only bring you back? Its all I can do, we must get out of here! They are burning this place on fire._

" Theyre outside!" Chad yelled," ILL KILL THAT FU…"

_get a hold of yourself! _the crow interrupted. _you are weak now. You must get out, and save his death for another moment._

Chad took his advise.

Now, one lonely corpse is all that remains of the massacre. In a pile of blood, in a church, where a statue of Jesus stares upon.


	2. dorris

-1The Satanist charged out of the church, the last place he should be. Outside waited two men in plain white masks; one with a head full of hair, and the other clean-bald.

"Get ready to burn this shitty place down" He told them.

The bald one already poured gasoline on the church before the leader even went in to take care of the business. All that was left was the match, which the long-haired masked man got the pleasure of throwing. One clean swipe, and a small fire flickered on the matched head. He threw it, and caused the church to burn quickly.

All three watched in silence, with smiles on their faces. The burning of gods house satisfied them. Even the leader, whose life was grudged to get back at god for all his suffering and loneliness.

A voice called out to him, very familiar.

"Even!"

It was the voice of an American girl, who called out his name again.

"Even, what the fuck is this!"

Even looked at her. They go through this all the time. It was any wonder, why she hated when he burned churches, why she was even still with him. But yet, she was.

"hey babe, didn't know you were coming."

"No shit! What the hell!," she looked at the two masked men," you two are involved in this, too?"

They looked at each other.

"um…"

"calm down. Look, I got you a present." Even threw her the necklace he held on to.

It took her a second to realize the thick blood on it. Stunned, she opened it slowly, and saw the picture of the two beautiful siblings in it. _He wouldn't…._

"oh god…."

"well? Like it?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Even got hit with a rock on his head, thrown by the girl.

"I hate it! Why is it covered in blood? Do you think I'm stupid or something? What made you decide that they deserved to die?"

" Why do you care for the damn Christians anyway?"

"Oh, give it a fucking rest Even!" she yelled," You have no right to decide who should live or die! Your not God!

Even chuckled at that statement.

" Well I'm guessing you leaving me now?"

She wasn't expecting him to say that, but in her mind she knew this was finally the moment. Even though he pretty much helped her survive in Norway her whole life, she knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah. See you in hell."

With that, she ran off, to where was unsure. Now all three were alone with the burning fire.

"um," the bald one started to state in a awkward moment," don't take it so hard. I didn't tell you this before, but she's a bitch anyway,"

"Theo…" Even sighed.

"huh?"

"shut up."


End file.
